Toxicity
by AltyKittyXD
Summary: Sumayyah spent hours staring at the screen of her favorite video game Assassins Creed What happens when she actually gets sent to the Third Crusade? And when the person she cares for most finds out she works for Modern Templars?  AltairxOC,slight MalikxOC
1. Malfuntion

Ok, this is my first story on here, so it may be alittle..Anyways, basiclly, a machine malfuntion sends my character, Sumayyah, into the Third Crusade.

* * *

><p><em>The warning alarm sounded as the Assassin ran across the rooftops. "Stop him!" A guard yelled as the others chased after, though lost him within minutes.<em>

_A young woman sat in the darkness of the hideout until the man snuck into the room, a smirk on his scared lips. "Sumayyah_"

She heard someone say again. **"Open the door."**

Yawning, the Arab crawled off of the couch and into the kicthen, settling on the cool wood flooring. **"Its open."** With that, a dark haired man stepped in. **"Hello Ammon. Can you tell me why your here at.."** She glanced at the wall clock. **"7 am?.."**

He sat down on the counter. **"One, the Machine is running, and two, Reese wants you to test it out."**

Groaning, the woman pulled herself from the floor and slugged to her room.

**"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't played Assassin's Creed all night."**

He grinned as his sister glared back at him, **"Shut up,"** before disappearing into her room. Thirty minutes later, she walked back out in a baggy tee shirt and camo pants and slipped on her sneakers.

**"Does it really take you that long to get ready?"** He teased.

**"What? I wanna look pretty for Mr. Reese."** She barked sarcastly, earning a throaty laugh from her brother. **" Your lucky I don't have enough time to kill you."** She growled then grinned. **"Though, I'm sure I can spare a few minutes."**

Shaking his head, he reopened the door. **"Just go to work."**

**"Work? I call it torture"** She ruffed his hair then walked toward her old Ford Pick-up. **"See ya!"** As she drove away, he looked back into the living room, hearing the game start up again. Shaking his head, he turned off the TV then disappeared into his own room.

Fumbling with the radio as she drove, **"I wonder what I'll be forced to do this time..."** She muttered venomously. Minutes when by before she saw a very pissed Reese waiting by the door.

**"El Khashah. Here. Now."** He snarled as he pulled the truck to a stop and hopped out.

**"Sorry I'm late, did I miss the tea party?"** She asked in mock sweetness.

**"Just get your ass in here."** He snapped then disappeared into the building. Following close behind, Sumayyah took that time to look around.(AN:mostly to plain an escape)

Staring at the machine, thoughts ran though her head. **"Now if you would stop gocking so we can continue that would be great."** The man's annoying voice filled the room.

_I swear, he just talks to hear the sound of his own voice_

**"I need you to clear your mind,"** A female assistant said as she layed down on the bed, **"And stay calm."**

**"Oh, I'm perfectly calm, just want to know the side effects to this. Headache, death, throwing up, eyesight loss."**

**"Shut up." **He muttered something to the Assistant, then she turned on the machine. Within the next few minutes, Sumayyah had disappeared.

**"What the Fuck!"** Her voice echoed around a white room. A very boring white room. **"Where.."** She trailed off as mountains, buildings, then people started to take shape. When she took a step, she heard something like glass breaking before falling though the air. **"Damnit!"** She growled as she fell on her ass hard on a rooftop. Looking around, she noticed a few guards in the distance with swords. _Wait, swords?..And a red cross..Holy fuck, it's a Templar!_ **"That means..I'm in Assassin's Creed!"** A broad grin played on her lips. "**Cant believe I'm saying this..Thank you Reese. Man, I gotta try to find Altair and Malik.."** She muttered, walking quietly along the rooftop.

_This is going to be fun_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it, and I already have chapter two writen down from a while ago..<p>

Please review if I should continue this story or not


	2. Good ol' Third Crusade

AN: Ok, so, I couldn't exactly wait for reviews..So sue me.

This chapter is hopfully longer then the last. Hope you like

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh my god..ITS SO HOT!"<strong> She yelled, sadly getting the attention of a guard.

**"Hey you! Get down here!"**

**"No! You climb up here, you DOUCHE LICKING TWAT!"** For a few seconds, the man's face went into utter confusion, then turned red. "**Why you little~ Get her!"** It only angered them more when she ran across the roof, cackling like a maniac. She still laughed, even as they chased her, because she knew exactly where she was going, and would hopefully loose them within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**What in the.."** The Bureau leader muttered as he heard footsteps on the roof. Very light footsteps. Suddenly, a woman fell threw the roof, and a groan escaped her lips before she shook her head then stared at Malik.

_Oh my god Oh my God! It's Malik! OK..Just don't say his name..and don't tackle and rape him_

**"Please.."**

**"How did you find this place?"** He looked like he was about to fly over the desk and attack her.

**"I..I was running..away from guards..But I lost them!"** Please please please don't kill me

**"Oh really? And you are sure of this?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure! I mean, they've never been here before~"** _Shit_

**"And you have?"** _I'm dead_

**"No..I just fell threw the roof! If I had been here before, don't you think I would have gone threw the hole in Altair's room?"** His eyes darkened..More then she thought they ever could.

**"What!"** He yelled and chased after her, catching her in minutes and holding her against the wall by her neck.

**"Please..Don't kill me"** She whispered.

**"Why shouldn't I? You clearly know too much for your own good."**

**"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. I've clearly done nothing to harm you."** She pause then continued. **"I kept the guards away from here. I could have easily lead them here. I am a woman after all."**

He let go. _How did she.._ **"Fine. I won't kill you. But I have no pro misses of the Master."**

**"Al Mualim"** She whispered and he stared at her. _This woman is crazy. Absoltly insane..Allah, help the man that mau have to deal with this one._

After a few minutes of silence, the Dia spoke up. **"Why do you wear such strange clothing?"** He asked, gesturing to her entire.

**"I have nothing else to wear."** She said, not looking at him. **"And unless you have an extra robe or something laying around.."**  
>She smiles slightly, only to have it rubbed away by his black eyes.<p>

**"Why were the guards chasing you?"**

**"Well...I was walking across the roof, and I yelled that it was really hot, and a guard heard he and told me to get down, and I said 'No! You climb up here, you douche licking twat!'.."**  
>She paused. <strong>"You can guess what happened then.."<strong>

For a few seconds,she could have sworn his lips curved up slightly. _Whoa! Did Malik just smile? At me?_ **"Well, you certainly are brave..Stupid, but brave."**

Suddenly, someone else landed on the floor and walked threw the door. They're eyes meant for a few seconds, before the Assassin turned to Malik. **"Malik. What is this wench -"**

**"WENCH?" **Sumayyah nearly screamed, her face red as she ran infront of Altair. **"How dare you..you..Pompus sexist jerk! You sausage sucking asshole!"**

* * *

><p>Altair's hard gaze changed into on of confusion as the woman kept talking. <strong>"I do no such thing"<strong>

_Right..right..Third crusade_

Sumayyah sighs angrly **"Gay?"**

**"Im...happy?"**

**"Homosexual!"**

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her neck and her back hit the wall..And all she heard was the scrape of metal before the room went black.

* * *

><p>AN: And...she past out Well, Altair was holding pretty tight onto her neck..<p> 


	3. Its going to be a long day

Yay! Chapter 3 is finally here! One again, Assassins's Creed belongs to Ubisoft

Sumayyah and now the so far nameless horse belongs to me

* * *

><p>It felt like hours since the room went black, and Sumayyah was just now feeling someone shake her shoulder. <strong>"Mmm.. What happened?.."<strong>

**"You questioned Altair's manhood, ended up being crushed up against the wall and past out."** Malik answered in a dull tone.

**"Argh the sexist bastard~ never speak of his name again"** Sumayyah narrowed her eyes, only to just when a voice sounded behind her.

_*Of course, it was Altair standing near the wall, and how heard everything she said awake, and asleep*_

**"I've never heard such foul language from a woman."**

**"Novice"** Sumayyah snarls, moving away from him when Altair reached for her. **"Don't touch me!"**

**"Oh? And how do you suppose you're going to get to the roof?"** Altair snapped, though was a little surprised as the girl held his glare.

**"Same way you got in. I may be a woman, but I know how to climb"** The woman muttered the last part as she sized up the roof, then jumped and pulled herself up, then waited a few moments for Altair. **"Where are we going?"**

**"The for-"**

**"Masyaf, right?"** She asked, crossing her arms. **"Let's just go."** A shiver racked threw her spine as she thought about Al Mualim.  
>It was clear Altair hadn't found out about his Master's reside with the Templars, and she planned on not knowing until the time was right.. Any earlier, and it might even wreck up the whole history of Assassins.<p>

_*Altair's keen eyes caught her shiver softly, her face one in deep thought. For a few moments, he just stared at her*_

**"Woman, quit dreaming and follow me"** Altair's voice caught her out of her thoughts and noticed he had started sprinting across the rooftops. Cursing softly, she followed after him.

Too soon, the assassin and the woman reached the stables. **"How do-"** Sumayyah held back a yelp as Altair pulled her into his grasp before jumping into a haystack.

**"What the hell Altair you could ha~"** The rest of her sentance was cut off as his hand pressed against her mouth **"Quiet"** Sumayyah struggled from under him but stopped, knowing there'd be no way to escape him now..but she was also caught off guard of how close he was. His tawny eyes stared back at her as she scanned over his face. His strong jawline, the day old stubble on his chin,his short, light brown hair then down to the most visible scar~ The one that went down his mouth...And she couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel pressed against hers.

_*Altair just stared at the girl beneath him with a smirk on his lips*_

**"Are you done staring yet?"** He asked and insantly her amber eyes her locked onto his. **"Once you get off of me."** Within a few seconds, Altair rolled out of the haystack, leaving her missing the warmth. _Damn that man.. _She thought as she climbed out after him, only to be greeted by a bay horse beling lead toward her by the assassin. **"Get on"** Sumayyah simply stared at him **"Umm...I don't know how to ride a horse."** Altair let out a frustated sigh **"It's going to be a long day.."**

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's alittle short, school work and everything...<p>

And wow, it's been almost a week since I updated~ Will work on that


End file.
